bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mūkan Takagi
- Hybrid |birthdate = 30th March |age = Unknown |gender = Male |height = 5'8(Gigai) 6'0(Shinigami) |weight = Unknown |eyes = Black(Gigai) Red(Shinigami) |hair = Black |blood type = A- |affiliation = Kūmei(Monitored) Takagi Fabrics |previous affiliation = |occupation = C.E.O and Founder of Takagi Fabrics |previous occupation = |team = Takagi Fabrics Boardroom |previous team = Unnamed |partner = Teinen Kaiki |base of operations = |marital status = Engaged |education = |family = Teinen Kaiki(Fiance) |status = Active |shikai = Chakkasen |bankai = Chakkasen Hakkigoroshi |resurreccion = Bandera Quemada}} Mūkan Takagi (鷹疑無有感 Absent Emotions of a Hawk's Doubt) is labelled as an "unusual Shinigami" by Kagerou Tsukagami of Kūmei, and exists unknowing that he is constantly being monitored. A man who was born in the Rukongai, trained within the , but discarded through inadvertent acquisition of , he eventually ended up in the Human World through assistance by and the . He learned to tame his Hollow Powers there, but was noted to not be able to fully tame them unless he went to . After designing and conducting his own personalized training regime, he returned stronger than ever, with greater mastery over his Hollowfication. It appears that this unorthodox Hollowfication process interests Kagerō, though why this is so, isn't known. He is also the fiancé of the , Teinen Kaiki, and the C.E.O of the Takagi Fabrics within , who also appear to supply spiritual fabrics to the through assistance by Kisuke Urahara. Appearance Mūkan bears the appearance of a surprisingly youthful man in his late teen years, despite living for centuries on end. He carries himself with pride, his stature showing off the confidence he presents himself with, while his cold black eyes stare into your heart, ripping out your deepest emotions in a matter of moments. Mūkan possesses a seasoned muscular stature with great tone, stemming from his experience and personal training, reflected in the strength of every blow he strikes with. Raven black hair waves in the sky, short and messy, its fringe reaches his brows, adding to the intimidation he expresses outwardly from himself. While working at his company, he follows the dress code adamantly and expects others to do so in return. For this reason, he is rarely seen outside of a full-blown, black tuxedo when at his workplace, regardless of the heat. Though, it should be noted that in summer months, he wears lighter-colored suits, in the white to cream range, to retain a high sense of formality. Generally, he wears his black blazer over a grey vest, white dress shirt, black tie, black dress pants held by a black belt and black dress shoes. Whenever not in the presence of others, he appears to keep his blazer as a cloak of sorts, rather than wear it as it should be worn. His casual attire is seen with a black leather jacket, with a red interior that he is seen wearing as a cape. This jacket has an unusual insignia, reading an unnamed kanji. Along with this, he wears a high-collared white shirt, unbuttoned at the top revealing a portion of his chest and a messy collar, and with long sleeves. He seems to wear an unusual, purple-spiked bracelet on his arm, along with a standard black watch. Finally, he wears simple black leather pants, a dark brown belt, and leather-black shoes. The appearance that he commonly adorns is that of his Gigai. Thanks to his reliance on his Hollow abilities to combat most threats, he has virtually no need to adorn the powers of a Shinigami to aid him in combat. Whenever he does though, his appearance changes quite substantially; not so much physically, as just in the way he looks. What is most noticeable about this change is the difference in his physical stature, which is attributed to his training in Hueco Mundo, supposedly. He is noted to be at an entire 6'0 in height, almost five inches taller than in his Gigai form, and appears much more adult-like, compared to his Gigai definitely. His facial structure is much more angular, with slightly more feminine features which are noted to elongate this sharpness. His build is also slightly broader, and retains the noticeable level of muscularity that his Gigai holds. His hair extends down to his chest, tied up in a single ponytail, and a single eyepatch covers one of his eyes, which appeared to be damaged during an unnamed point in his life. He wears a slightly varied Shinigami's Shihakusho, not in appearance, but in the fact that every single inch of the fabric is empowered with reishi particles, which are constantly flowing in them through a spiritual thread of his own design and appears to be based off of 's own principles; though the validity of this claim isn't known, as the two aren't known to have a connection to one another. Aside from this, he also wears a black haori over this attire, and appears to have striking red eyes that contrast with the very dark appearance he holds in this form. Personality Mūkan is a man who doesn't particularly adhere to what his name would suggest. Though initially he might seem calm, collected and rather apathetic to most situations, this is only but the surface of Mūkan's personality, which is actually quite a complex puzzle. But above all the complexities that exist within him, Mūkan has a single trait that is above everything else, which is his determination that he will never join anybody's side but his own. After having been betrayed by everything which he once held close to his heart; people who he thought were allies ending up as his greatest enemies, his trust in individuals vanished and was replaced by pure ferocity. Anybody who attempts to coerce him into an alliance will have a truly difficult time doing so, for the level of trust he has in virtually the entire world is non-existent. As he labels it, Mūkan only exists to serve for his own needs, and has abandoned attempting to serve anyone else. If he does assist anybody in any endeavor, it is very likely that an ulterior motive exists behind it. Obviously, like all rules, there are exceptions to this one. The few exceptions are , the and his own fiance, Teinen Kaiki. Their compassion during his greatest time of need has allowed him to possess even the most minute amount of faith in other beings, and though it may be a lengthy and difficult process, it is possible for one to gain his trust. Surprisingly however, the mannerisms that Mūkan displays in his everyday life are far from distrusting or anything remotely similar. He possesses an air of charisma, politeness and general trustworthy-ness that makes him a businessman of remarkable caliber. It is for this reason as well that he is fully capable of high-level negotiation with only a polite, soft-spoken tone that can even unnerve those individuals known to be quite resilient to vocal persuasion. Even with this polite personality though, Mūkan demonstrates intimidating behavior when required, and even in the office he can and sometimes will resort to threats in order to get his employees to work if they do not cooperate with him. Though, regardless of his views on life, he appears to wish for the best of his employees, yet this is once again in part due to their optimal condition being best for his business. He absolutely detests the powers of a Shinigami, despite his great proficiency within their use. He believes that their use reminds him of the time he was abandoned, and it gives him both grief and fury. For this reason, he has grown to be very accustomed to the usage of his Hollow abilities, to the point where unless he is on the brink of death, he will not depart from his Gigai. Many-a-occasion has appeared where another individual, mainly Teinen, have been forced to release his Gigai in order for him to exert his true level of fighting capability. Though strangely, this said distaste in his Shinigami abilities does not appear to show through his interactions with his own zanpakutō, the company of which he enjoys whenever he wishes to take advice from somebody. In battle, Mūkan is a ruthless combatant. Having naturally become more Hollow-like as a consequence of the experiments done on him, Mūkan is power-hungry and is constantly seeking for victory. He won't stop at any means to win a battle, even if it means harming himself to do so. Truthfully, Mūkan enjoys battle, for it gives him the opportunity to revitalize his memories of the past; giving him a chance to imagine his opponents as the very traitors who betrayed him, and subsequently cut them down. Some unorthodox parts of Mūkan's personality are quite evident with his fascination with garments and fabrics. He has a rather refined sense of style, and is always keeping up with the trends. In part with his business, Mūkan almost always makes Teinen try on a variety of outfits with varying fabrics and materials in order to ascertain which would be the best product to sell. He is also quite good in handling female and male customers alike, using his skills in negotiation to reap profits off of them. He even shows a great fascination in spiritual fabrics, which he has designed himself as a means to gain a further advantage within combat situations; in part of being reluctant to use the full strength of his Shinigami abilities. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Hollowfication Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Former Shinigami Category:Visored Category:Karakura Town's Inhabitant